Master of Masters
by AspectofWrath
Summary: After returning from years of separation, Blossom plans something special for her beloved husband, one sure to remind him that she's not to be underestimated, even by the Shogun of Sorrow.


**The Master of Masters**

Aku City, and with it, the entirety of the Aku Celestial Empire, was on its fourteenth day straight of celebration. Fireworks exploded over the famed city, while a parade wound its way through the city streets. Every club was serving half-priced drinks, and blasting the most popular songs of the generation. Not an eye dared sleep early, it wasn't every day that a celebration of this magnitude exploded, taking the cosmos by storm. Never before, in known history, had the great Aku had cause for greater jubilation. Thought it was the fourteenth night, it would not be the last, that was for sure.

The cause for the greatest festival the universe had ever known? No, perhaps, the great and invincible Aku had not defeated the wandering Samurai Jack, the only known threat to his empire. But, this cause was greater than even that. Yes, for the empire of Aku, only one thing could have stirred such happiness in their immortal master: the return of his queen.

Queen Blossom, known for being the most beautiful and powerful woman in the entire cosmos, had returned after three years away from Earth, scouring the universe for new planets to conquer, new worlds to enrich by inviting them to join the family of Aku. Those three years had been a long and lonely time for the Shogun of Sorrow, who buried himself in paranoia and obsession. By focusing his every effort on thwarting the Samurai, Aku had managed to stave off impossible loneliness and longing, waiting for his beloved's return.

But, what a return it was! She appeared in triumph, having increased the empire's size by over twenty percent. Those present when she stepped into the palace said that never before, and likely never again, would a look of such utter adoration, complete and total excitement pass over the Deliverer of Darkness's face. It was no secret to the universe: Aku loved his queen. And the universe knew, as well, that she loved him in turn.

The celebration would come to an end, but for the mighty Aku and Blossom, it was time to, unfortunately, draw it to a close. Aku, unexpectedly, announced that they would be away for some time. Though they didn't dare say it, most knew the truth. After three years apart, the dark lord and dark lady needed to recuperate their romance. They needed a little time to themselves.

And not a second of that time was to be wasted.

XxXxX

When she entered the throne room, every knee bowed and every eye locked on the beautiful Queen Blossom. It wasn't out of disrespect, surely there wasn't a soul alive that would dare to deny that she was gorgeous, the most beautiful woman alive. However, not a one dared to maintain eye contact for too long. Beautiful though she was, Queen Blossom was not to be trifled with. It was often said in hushed whispers that even Lord Aku feared her wrath. Those who had seen it first hand, it was said, were no longer around to confirm it.

Blossom's flaming eyes were narrowed. Though she smiled subtly and met her husband's gaze, her mind was off on its own, contemplating the two weeks since she returned. She had missed him dearly...not an hour went by that she didn't stop to wonder how he was, or when she would see him again. To be back, now, with all the love she'd pent up, Blossom had nearly thrown herself at him every chance she found. And for two weeks, those chances came every night, in the privacy of their own quarters, a hidden realm protected by arcane magic.

Like every couple, they had their secret pleasures and desires. She had submitted to every one of her beloved Aku's wants and needs for a fortnight. Perhaps, yes, they were demons...god-like beings of pure darkness, but their needs and wants were simple enough. Blossom willingly succumbed to Aku's favorite games, the most common: that of the struggle between a great, terrible demon and a pure, young heroine.

Even now, she smiled and her tentacles began to writhe in excitement. She'd been the trembling heroine, bent over the villain's knee, suffering swats on her backside to convince her to relent to his lust. Oh, the way he spanked her...though she was near invincible, Aku was relentless. After a while, he managed to bring her to tears, begging for him to stop. Mm...and after she finally gave in, he'd punish her rear in other, unspeakable ways.

Or the times when the heroine found herself naked and bound, completely at the villain's mercy. Though she hadn't been a hero in so long, Blossom still fondly recalled those few and far in between times when her foes managed to incapacitate her. Bound in leather straps, or even old-fashioned rope, suffering Aku's lecherous touch. The two games weren't mutually exclusive either. In fact, they seldom played one without the other.

Blossom actually blushed, recalling the next game. Oh, how different things could have been. Had she remained powerless, yet righteous the fun they could have had...the fun they had now simply pretending. Blossom could hide herself in her old skin; she could suffer to be bound in chains and collared like a pet, forced to obey her masters every beck and call. Perhaps she'd put up a fight at first, oh, but the dark master Aku always broke her. Soon she was at his feet, head in his lap, just waiting to serve him in any way she could.

Blossom licked her lips. And yet, as she paused, crossing her arms and waiting for the oblivious diplomat to finish his plea to her king, she felt a heaviness in her heart. No, not a heaviness, a fire. Blossom's eyes burned a little brighter, her tentacles lashed a little harder. Those games, she could gleefully submit to, Aku she could gleefully submit to on any night. But...it was becoming a more common occurrence that Aku indulged in a game she was...well, to be frank, terrified of.

In their chambers, their realm, there was an unsuspecting...chair. Something like a dentist's chair, with a high back, bent in the middle to elevate the legs. It was simultaneously the most exciting and most terrifying thing she knew. They jokingly called it the throne, though the user was anything but royalty. No, this chair had been designed quite specifically: to indulge Aku's sadism in Blossom's greatest fear. Locked in the throne, arms pulled high over her head until she couldn't move, ankles locked in nigh indestructible padded locks, each of her toes spread and pulled back, secured to prevent her from even trembling, Blossom faced what she considered her only weakness to satisfy Aku's wickedness.

It had been a game all along. When she was a child, Aku had discovered the game and used it sparingly. It was fun and exhilarating, her first taste of sexual electricity. And after her ascension, when she discovered that he shared in her weakness, the games only became more thrilling. Who would win? Well, frequently it was him, though there were times when she came out on top. That is, until the metamorphosis. A few months after her ascension, when she awoke her true form, Blossom underwent a mutation, transforming her from a bug-eyed stubby little doll into a real girl, with hands and feet, fingers and toes. A girl who would one day grow up to be the woman who ruled the universe.

The metamorphosis, which allowed to become even more beautiful, also cost her victory in all of their little games going forward. Of course, Blossom was ticklish. But, ticklish as her stubby little feet had been, it wasn't until her metamorphosis that Blossom evolved a real, paralyzing weakness. Her new feet, with their ten pretty toes and soft, tender soles, changed the game forever. After the first time Aku's claws caressed her bare soles, all it took was the mere implication that her feet may be tickled for Blossom to shut down, to become afraid.

Blossom hated being afraid...and so, she hated the throne more than most things. Locked in there, her feet completely at her evil husband's mercy, Blossom danced the line between utter terror and orgasmic bliss. She was every bit as evil as her beloved, she couldn't say she didn't understand. But, lately especially, Aku had been abusing his privilege. Eight of the last fourteen days had found her seated in the throne, while Aku tormented her helpless soles. Be it his sharp claws raking from heel to toe, or his long, talented tongue caressing and tasting every toe, Blossom was beginning to worry that Aku had forgotten that she was his partner, his equal, not his subordinate.

"Yes, yes, Aku will consider your pitiful proposal, but, behold! My beautiful queen graces us with her radiance. Do you desire Aku's ear, darling?" Aku's great, god-like voice boomed across the throne room. Blossom blushed and smiled, even after all these years she couldn't resist his adorable charm. The diplomat quickly cleared out of her path, as she approached the throne and floated up to Aku's eye level.

"I wanted to discuss something...quite important with you, dear," Blossom explained, lowering her voice and gesturing with her tentacles for the minions to lead the diplomats out. Much to their protest, they were forced out and the throne room was left empty, save for its rulers.

Aku leaned close, grinning and lightly caressing her cheek with his enormous finger, "My dear Blossom...if you had desired Aku's attention, you needed only to ask. In the wake of your return to my arms, all others are meaningless," he cooed, stroking her hair. Blossom blushed again and shook her head. He was such a dork, but she loved him so much.

Blossom caught his finger with her hand and narrowed her eyes, "Are you done?" she asked. Aku laughed and nodded, sitting back in his throne.

"Of course, there are other fools who seek Aku, but they can wait until we return," Both king and queen giggled like children, thinking about their getaway. They planned to spend four days away from the kingdom. Blossom had already made her arrangements.

"I think it's my turn," Blossom said simply. Aku blinked and sank deeper into his throne, glancing around the room.

"Is that so?" he muttered. Aku cleared his throat and sat up right, lacing his fingers and looking Blossom in the eye, "Dearest...if that is what you desire I..."

Blossom cut him off, "I do. I want you to submit to me," she said plainly. Aku cleared his throat again, once more glancing around the room.

"Must you speak so loud, dearest? If...you desire such things, it is surely within your right. You have missed Aku as Aku has missed you..." Blossom smiled, flying closer to his face. She touched his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You know you enjoy it," she teased. Aku blushed and chuckled. He raised his hand, bringing one of his massive claws closer to her feet. Blossom narrowed her eyes and clenched her toes, tightening her hold on her sandals, "No," she said, "It is my turn. You've had your fun," Aku sighed and sat back in his throne, shrugging.

"Yes, yes, of course...it is only fair, you are my wife, my queen, my equal. It is only right that I treat you as such," he relented with a large sigh. Blossom smiled and kissed his nose.

"We're going to have the best vacation, Aku...thank you for being the wonderful husband I know you are," Aku smiled and watched her leave like a lovestruck school boy. She paused at the door, licking one of her tentacles and winking, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," the two laughed as she exited. Aku sighed and sat back in his throne, staring at the ceiling.

It was only right...fair was fair after all. And, to be honest, he did adore her strength. To submit to a creature such as Blossom was a worthy endeavor.

XxXxX

Blossom sat naked on their massive bed, one leg crossed over the other, tapping her claws and waiting for her husband to show. She looked over the device she held in one of her tentacles, double-checking its charge. It would last long enough, she thought with a little smile. She glanced up, watching as the great and powerful Aku materialized from the shadows, spreading his arms and wearing a cheeky grin.

"My apologies! Aku was making the final preparations to ensure our holiday will not be disturbed," he explained. Blossom slid to her feet and into his arms, pressing her lips against his. She adored his giant form, but there were times when she enjoyed the closeness they could have when he was human sized. Even if she was only a little over five feet tall and he was nearly eight feet tall. Blossom pulled away and ran her hand across his chest.

"Become more human," She commanded him. Aku blinked, not expecting the game to begin so soon. His form shifted slightly, legs appearing, muscles becoming more defined. Blossom took a step back and walked around him, inspecting every inch. Aku put his hands on his hips, proudly displaying himself for her. Blossom smirked, laying against his chest and rubbing against his newly defined cock. Aku shuddered, his smile wavering and becoming more lustful.

"Ah, so this is the game you wish to play? Ravage the manageable, human body of the great Aku?" Her tentacles slid around his back, caressing his firm backside, tracing the outline of his muscles. Blossom couldn't help smiling knowingly when she saw the way he shivered and squirmed at her attention. The tentacle from before slid the device around his neck, clasping and activating it before Aku could protest.

"What?!" he cried, tugging at the contraption. Aku realized too soon what it was and shivered nervously when he found himself incapable of pulling away from her touch, "Th-this is necessary?" he asked. Blossom giggled and kissed his chest.

"You make me wear it...it's only fair you don't have your powers," she explained. The device, an orange and blue choker, had been developed by an old enemy of Blossom's, in an attempt to find a way to neutralize Blossom and Aku's near infinite power. He was dealt with and the blueprints destroyed before he completed it, but, in private, the emperor and empress had their own head scientist finish it. It worked, albeit it only for a short while. Depending on the charge, it could only repress the power of one of their kind for a set amount of time. It was completed to deal with her sisters, should they ever return. The two had taken to using it for more...personal reasons.

"P-Perhaps, that is true...how long will it last?" he asked, growing a bit uneasy. Blossom giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a new deep kiss. She kept floating closer, forcing him to back up one step at a time, while her tentacles roamed and caressed his body. Aku couldn't stop smiling, or squirming.

"We can discuss that later," she whispered. Aku hit something familiar and a cold chill ran through him. He grinned cheekily and tried to push Blossom back. In his weakened state, however, he was powerless to resist her.

Blossom noticed where they'd ended up and licked her lips, "Oh my, that's a familiar toy, isn't it?" she smirked. Aku swallowed and chuckled nervously. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the throne had been adjusted, to perfectly fit his human height.

"I-is this truly necessary, Blossom? Could we not perhaps indulge in more carnal pleasures? Aku is, after all, your humble servant for this evening," he stuttered. Blossom cocked her head and, with a small push, shoved him backward, into the seat. Aku jumped when she appeared on his lap, pressing him back against the chair.

She gave his neck a fierce kiss. The flames in her eyes were burning brighter than usual, "For two weeks, Aku...I've succumbed to your needs, your wants, your desires," Her tentacles snatched his wrists, firmly tugging them into place and latching them in the restraints. The motors in the throne revved up and adjusted until Aku couldn't pull his arms down. Blossom caressed his chest once more, her fangs gleaming as she grinned, watching him tremble.

"Eight of those fourteen days...I sat in this seat for you, and let you take advantage of my worst fear, my greatest weakness," Her tentacles wrapped around his ankles and pulled his legs outright. Aku jumped when the padded shackles at the end secured around his ankles, nice and snug. He tested his limbs, to see how well he could move. He swallowed nervously when he realized it wasn't much at all.

"Yes, of course, dear...um...but, surely you don't," Aku bit down hard, stopping his sentence dead in its tracks. One of her tentacles was lightly caressing and poking his side. Aku took small, gasps of air to avoid giving in. Perhaps if he—his train of thought was derailed when another tentacle slithered across his other side, stroking his armpit. A broad grin spread across his face and his chest began to shake.

"You just have no idea, sweetie," Blossom cooed, teasingly spider-walking her fingers across his chest, "I knew all along you were ticklish, but I've never had a chance to have you like this...I've always lost our little fights," She paused, the tip of her claw hovering dangerously over his nipple, "It must be something you inherited from me...like your heart," she explained. Aku tried to close his eyes or look away, but the anticipation was starting to drive him crazy. He could feel the laughter, the light fluttery giggled building up in his throat ready to burst.

"I'm ticklish, so you are," Blossom continued, "But...once we discovered how ticklish my feet were, well...I just couldn't compete anymore, could I? So I have to wonder..." Aku barked, and collapsed in a flood of giggles as her claw finally stroked across his nipple, tearing down the meager walls he'd built up to hold it all in, "What about you, Aku? Are your feet ticklish, too?" she asked.

Still giggling, but trying to regain his composure, Aku shook his head, "W-What d-does it matter?" he managed to stutter out, "I...I am...Aku is..." he snickered and collapsed against the throne, laughing heartily. Blossom brought her other hand up, another claw joining her sister, tickling his other, now stiff, nipple. She could feel him getting excited, she thought with a little grin, pressing her butt against his rising cock. Her tentacles went about their malicious little way, stroking and prodding his sides. Aku wore a light blush now, laughing quite uncontrollably.

"I've been at your mercy for decades Aku...it matters to me," she whispered, sliding off his chest. Aku panted, catching his breath and trying to sit up. He cursed both the choker and the damned chair holding him back. He brought out into a cold sweat watching Blossom approach the end of the throne, where his trapped, wiggling feet lay.

"Surely there must be something else we can do to appease you," Aku proposed, pulling his feet away when one of her tentacles came dangerously close to brushing across them, "It is not necessary to know, you are far more beautiful than Aku, your laughter more intoxicating..." Blossom smirked and knelt down in front of him, watching attentively while his feet flexed and twitched. The way his toes scrunched whenever she even pretended to move closer; the way the quickly pulled back and shook whenever her tentacles fluttered nearby.

"You're too sweet, love," She cooed, "But, what is it you always tell me?" she tapped her chin and stared off into space. Aku swallowed and took a deep breath, bracing himself. Blossom slowly smiled and lightly traced a claw across his trembling sole, "It isn't about negotiating, dearest, I just want to enjoy your torment," she said with a mean little leer. The first touch against his skin was like a jolt of liquid lightning shooting through his leg. However hard he tried to prepare, a deep, frantic laugh burst from his chest. Aku shook his foot hard, trying to get rid of the lingering sensation.

"Oh, sweetie..." Blossom couldn't stop smiling, "I think we're going to have so much fun," Blossom lightly scratched a spot in the middle of his foot, her blood racing and heart pounding as his laughter grew louder and more frantic. His foot shook and wiggled back and forth, but no matter how he fought, he couldn't shake her free. Blossom kept attacking that one little spot with devasating precision.

"Stop! Enough! You win!" Aku managed to cry out between panicked laughter. Just moments into her little revenge fantasy and already the dark lord of terror was sure he couldn't last much longer. He fought with all his strength, trying to tear free from the throne, but the loyal little device held strong. In fact, with his power restrained, it didn't even budge from his best efforts. The only chance he had to fight back was to flail his foot hopelessly. It was maddening, the way she never wavered, never moved from that same damned spot! Aku threw his head back. His eyes were watering! Not even a minute into having his foot tickled, so simply, he was on the verge of tears!

"I know I do, Aku...you can't hope to defeat, me," Blossom teased. She finally ceased her frustrating assault. Before he could relax though, she caught the big toe of his other foot and dug all five fingers of her free hand into his sole. Aku howled with wild, boisterous laughter. The annoying, slow tickle before was nothing like this...this reckless abandon! Tactless and with a lust-filled grin on her face, Blossom raked her claws from heel to toe, as he was so fond to do to her.

Aku wanted to fight, he wanted to hide, or get away in some way. But now, with just one toe held tight in her grasp, he couldn't pull away. He couldn't shake or fight. He could just...sit there and take it. A few tears finally spilled from his eyes, leaking across his cheeks. Aku's face was deeply flushed, his mouth frozen open in maniacal laughter. And his blushing bride? Blossom hadn't noticed his tears yet, she was having trouble tearing her gaze away from his soft, helpless feet.

Blossom ceased her fierce tickle attack an sat back, caressing one of her tentacles, while another found its way between her legs. The evil queen licked her lips and moaned softly.

"You know what always drives me crazy?" she murmured in an airy, hungry voice. Aku swallowed gasps of air and lifted his head. He couldn't see her over the edge of the throne.

"Darling, perhaps we should come to a new agreement," he tried to plead. Blossom just smiled and shook her head. The tentacle between her legs, playing with her throbbing pussy, picked up the pace. Two more tentacles wrapped around her and massaged her breasts and brushed against her nipples. Breathing heavy, she placed a kiss on Aku's sole, the spot she picked before. Aku squealed and pulled his foot back. The moment he did, she caught it in both hands and began to cover his shaking sole in feather soft kisses.

The first few kisses elicited more squeals of ticklish surprise from Aku, but as she continued, he collapsed into breathless giggles. Blossom kissed flicked her tongue across his sole, earning her a more panicked laugh. With a mean little giggle, she kissed her way to his toes and made them the centerpiece of her affection. Kissing, nibbling, licking his toes with building passion and fervor. And poor Aku, oh, he was beside himself, cackling and tugging at his restraints.

It tickled so much, he could hardly believe anything so simple could leave him feeling powerless. And yet, at the same time he was growing harder, his heart was racing and some sick part of his mind was almost enjoying the attention. In fact, an even sicker part of his mind wished for more. That sicker part quickly shut up, though, when she delivered. Still holding his foot still, Blossom drew little circles in the center of his sole with her thumbs. Aku nearly pulled himself off the table, screaming and erupting with new, heavier laughter.

He couldn't muster the words to speak any more; even if he could, any plea that came to mind was a garbled mess. This couldn't last much longer, he thought hopefully. He'd always thought himself invincible, but here, now, rendered powerless and left to Blossom's merciless vengeance, he wanted to give up. He wanted it to be over. Over his howling laughter, at the foot of the chair, he heard Blossom moaned and felt her hot breath gasp against his hot skin.

"Aku..." she sang, standing up on shaking legs. Blossom brushed her long hair away from her face. She was coated in sweat, flushed pink and wearing an oh so familiar smile. Aku, his breath caught in his throat, was certain this game was over. Blossom licked her lips and looked down at his feet. She pressed them back and the motor of the throne came to life again. Aku's eyes went wide, his flaming eyebrows dulling to little cinders. Each of his toes was pulled back until he couldn't even wiggle his feet anymore.

"Blossom, I...I do not think I can..." Aku gasped when a ball was shoved in his mouth. He looked around just in time to watch Blossom's tentacles secure the gag around his head. Blossom giggled and licked one of her tentacles. He recognized her scent on it and shuddered.

"Oh, Aku...you poor, poor baby. You're done playing, aren't you?" she teased.

Aku nodded violently. Blossom giggled and looked over at her tentacle. It shook back and forth while the others all wiggled. Like they were laughing at him.

"Poor Aku...my little Deliverer of Darkness..." she cooed, "That was just a warm up, are you ready for real tickling?" she asked. Aku shook his head wildly. Blossom giggled and flexed her claws. Her tentacles each morphed into claws, giving her now eight hands, "I think you are..." she sang. Aku clenched his eyes shut and breathed heavily. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't. He wouldn't be able to survive! But, just when he thought she wouldn't dare, he screamed with all his might and laughed harder than he imagined possible.

Blossom sat in front of his now completely helpless feet, lightly caressing his arches with her real hands. It would have been unbelievable, if she hadn't suffered every sensation he was now receiving. But, to see Aku, the most powerful of all the Caeleste, crying and thrashing from something as silly as tickling...well, Blossom had been turned on a lot in her life, but it was taking all of her willpower to not masturbate again.

And she was still taking it easy on him, she thought. Her fingers lightly skittering up a teensy bit, then softly skittering back down was maddening, but it was hardly the worst she had in store for him. She nodded and smiled, a pair of tentacle claws joining her, drumming against his heels. Aku kicked back in the throne and his laughter grew higher and more desperate. The contrast between her soft, loving little tickles to the quick, rough, staccato drumming on his heels brought fresh tears to his eyes.

She was sure he was going to lose it when the next set of tentacles found their way to the outside edge of his feet. She always hated this little trick, and she was sure her beloved would agree. She slowly, gently ran her smaller claws up...and then down the sides of his feet. Yes, there it was, she thought. His chest heaved, he couldn't stop tugging on his wrists. Blossom caught sight of his fully erect member and hesitated. She licked her lips and felt her resolve slipping.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she apologized, "But if I'm not careful, I'm going to do something I'll regret...and, well, you haven't earned it yet," Her last set of tentacles joined her other six hands, tickling just under his toes with desperate fervor. His muffled laughter had reached a new crescendo, a screaming high-pitch desperation that she was all too familiar with. The pitiful Shogun of Sorrow found his last remnants of strength fading.

His entire body was alight with electricity, it seemed. The forty claws at his feet were tearing away at his will worse than anything he'd ever experienced. His throat was sore, and his chest was starting to hurt. But, he was also on fire with a kind of sexual frustration he'd never known. He needed some kind of release soon. Whenever he tried to focus on that, the dull erogenous sensation in his soles, the unstoppable deluge of ticklish current assaulting his senses drowned it out entirely. He wanted to scream, he needed to cry. He was willing to beg, but if Blossom kept this up, Aku wasn't sure he would survive.

Aku wasn't the only one battling their libido. His beautiful, soft, sensitive feet were something Blossom had never been able to enjoy. Every stroke and caress was setting her own sex on fire. Peering just beyond his feet, she saw his shaft, waiting for her to give it what he needed, what they both wanted. Blossom groaned and shook her head, trying to stay focused. But, the sensation was too strong, the need was too great. Blossom, at long last, relented and stepped away from Aku's tired feet.

Aku peered up at her through tear-strained eyes. Was it finally over? Blossom slid across his waist, leaning forward until their noses were touching. She and Aku both moaned and breathed heavily, her pussy so close to his desperate cock.

"I know what you want," Blossom whispered. Aku nodded, "But, you haven't earned it yet," she continued. He moaned and thrust his hips, brushing his head against her ass. Blossom bit her lip and Aku groaned. Before he could do it again, one of her tentacles shot out and grabbed his member. Blossom shook her head, smirking through her lusty haze.

"No, no...I'm the one in charge. I think I need to remind you," she hissed. Before he could question her, she began to gently tickle his underarms. Aku, his resolve broken, collapsed in deep laughter. But, she didn't stop there. No, the tip of her tentacle, wrapped around his cock, began to trace the edge of his head. Aku's eyes bulged; he threw his head back laughing. Blossom giggled and kissed his neck.

"You'll love this part, especially Little Aku..." she whispered. Another tentacle slipped between his legs and began to caress his shaft with feather soft strokes. Blossom tickled her way down his ribs and across his chest, until her fingers reached his nipples again. A pair of tentacles morphed into claws and began to tickle his underarms. The last part vanished, but Aku felt a cold terror beneath his budding ticklish ecstasy. He began to thrust his hips, in spite of her ticklish torment. In response, Blossom began to caress and flick his nipples, redoubling his ticklish agony.

Aku mentally screamed as the building orgasm became lost under his torture. He tried to focus on her crazy tentacle, tracing the edge of his head's lips. Her damned precision was driving him insane! No amount thrashing could change its course, no amount of willpower could force him to just...let go! But, it wasn't hopeless. No, the teasing stroking of his shaft and the torment of his head were only helping him reach the climax he needed.

"Not yet..." Blossom sang. And just like that, Aku found himself thrown into a new ring of tickle hell. Blossom's absent tentacles struck his feet once more. He wasn't sure what they'd morphed into, the only thing he could even attempt to process was a brush of some kind, with a billion stiff bristles on each one, brushing up and down his damned feet and across his toes. Tears rolled down his cheeks in rivers, his face had long since turned bright red. Aku thrashed and fought his restraints with new-found desperation.

But there was hope, he thought in the furthest corner of his mind. Blossom slid closer, until he could feel her. He thrust his hips, but this time she didn't stop him. In fact, she rubbed her ass against his throbbing cock, as if to say it was finally time. Fighting against his own ticklishness, Aku thrust again, and again, grinding his hips in beat with hers. Blossom moaned and nodded, a smile playing across her lips.

"Good boy...that's right, it's time. Come on, Aku...show me what you can do," she groaned, kissing his neck. She remained relentless, though, refusing to slow her tickling in the slightest. Waves of pleasure and release crashed repeatedly against Aku's body. His laughter grew higher and hysterical. He could feel it, just on the edge of reach. He thrust again and again, grinding against her, his beautiful, perfect, utterly evil queen.

Blossom groaned and finally stopped tickling him when he exploded, her hand slipping between her legs to push her over the edge of her own orgasm. She pulled her tentacles away and grinned at her beloved.

"I knew you could do it," she said airily. Blossom leaned closer to Aku's face and brushed a few of the tears away from his eyes. He whimpered and trembled uncontrollably. The Queen of Evil pressed a button on his choker. Instead of releasing, it beeped instead. Aku cocked his head in confusion and horror. Blossom seemed pleased with herself.

"We're making good time...it's only been an hour," Aku's eyes shot open wide, "Oh, Aku...we still have seventy-one left until this comes off," Aku screamed in outrage, tugging at the throne. Blossom shushed him and pushed him back down. "You've tortured me for fourteen days," she hissed, "You're mine for the next three days...if you behave, you might even enjoy it," she giggled and raised her tentacles into the air. They transformed, becoming six more hands for her. Blossom held her hands up and wiggled her claws.

"Where should we begin? Your underarms? Your ribs? I could always go back to your feet..." she squealed in excitement and giggled, "Just think of all the endless possibilities!"

For a second, he almost tried. The next, he screamed as she returned for another round.


End file.
